


陨落-001 银龙酒馆

by AslingAko



Series: 末法大陆 [1]
Category: Naren | Mer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslingAko/pseuds/AslingAko
Summary: 末法时代的中世纪，人类、精灵、矮人、龙、吸血鬼、兽人等各种生物不能和谐共处的小故事。设定上借鉴了《巫师3》、《刺客信条》，嘤嘤嘤也太好玩了。没玩过也可以看得懂。多CP，BB,GG,BG，人兽……灵感来自于和友人讨论的设定：对吸血鬼有致命诱惑力同时沾一点就会毙命的血液的猎魔人 X 无可救药被他迷住又要拼命忍住食欲的吸血鬼





	陨落-001 银龙酒馆

楔子  
没人知道末法世界的起源，那些用精灵语讲述的传说，现在已经变成奶妈哄小孩的床头故事。堕龙的暗夜时代，精灵对吸血鬼王的讨伐，古人类王国丘忒罗的毁灭，那些遥远的故事在吟游诗人的瓢琴声里半真半假的流传。  
面对巨龙、精灵、矮人、吸血鬼以及各种魔法生物，人类曾经是最弱小的物种。不知从什么时候开始，维持魔法的魔素渐渐衰退。随之而来的是人类文明的兴盛，其中的一半功劳源于术士从精灵那里学习的技术，另一半功劳源自猎魔人和魔物对抗的丰功伟绩。人类抱团取暖，建立了部落和城邦，在雅斯尼亚大陆扎根。不过对人类来说，在城邦之外魔物的威胁依然存在——田野的食尸鬼，森林的叶女妖，洞穴的地精，沼泽的水猴子，这些都算常见的，连行脚商的谈资都算不上。  
亚人种魔物相对少见，如果他们不显出真身，除了能感知魔素的猎魔人和术士，几乎没有人类能区别出他们。不过相对于荒野的弱肉强食，他们似乎更乐意适应人类的社会规则。在一些城邦，兽人、夜魔和人类就曾经和平共处，甚至依靠超越人类的能力而获得尊重。但是魔素的减少让亚人种越来越稀少，再后来尊重变成了畏惧和排挤，亚人种不是隐姓埋名就是选择离开。  
001 银龙酒馆  
自从一个月前番特公国的术士接手这里，以及亚人种禁令颁布以后，维亚城里人心惶惶。主流言论认为不能放任这些嗜血又暴虐的种族潜伏在城邦里，那些都是随时有可能爆炸的炸弹。虽然没有明确证据表明，但是舆论纷纷把近期好几起失踪和死亡案件盖在亚人种头上。  
一开始人们对此还没有太多概念，以为那不过是存在传闻中的物种，这个年代几乎没有人见过亚人种了。但直到一夜之间发现自己相处十几年的邻居成为通缉令上的兽人，或者亲眼看到自己爱慕的女人被围捕时被迫变回原型，这种恐惧成为最凶险肆虐的病毒。一时间，所有人都紧绷起神经重新审视周围的人，即使是妻子，朋友，子女也不放过。  
不过，当后来开始在广场上公开烧死半人种的时候，恐惧慢慢转变为报复的快感和兴奋，他们在兽人的低吼或是夜魔的惨叫中围着火堆欢呼跳舞，大谈胜利战胜邪恶。  
这种持续兴奋的状态让酒馆生意兴荣，没有夜魔以后，妓女的生意好了不少，连丑八怪都能坐地起价20个铜币。她们穿着最少的布料，有的恨不得露出奶子和屁股，浑身上下都是廉价呛人的香水喂，从酒馆的一头走向另一头，再走回来，有的时候她们会坐上哪个酒鬼的大腿，如果那个倒霉蛋想带走她们中的一个或几个，也要先讲好价钱再上楼。  
这其中最热闹的要数银龙酒馆，据见多识广的行脚商说这里自酿的柠檬酒在整个雅斯尼亚大陆都是数一数二的。即使在以贸易著称的维亚城里，银龙酒馆也称得上富丽堂皇。维亚地处大陆西方，西邻日落海峡，和对面的自由城邦加奈遥遥相望。这里拥有雅斯尼亚最大的港口，最齐全的市场——玛斯杰特的珠宝矿石，番特公国的绫罗绸缎，加奈的香料，甚至是远东尼尔森群岛的珍珠，这里都能看到。所以即使是银龙酒馆这么一个招摇的地方，缺成了维亚城里最重要的黑市和情报的交易据点。  
银龙酒馆确实不负盛名，地上三层地下两层的木制建筑在维亚城里也算的上非常大气，平时已经是门庭若市，然而今天下午更是挤的水泄不通，为了庆祝胜利战胜邪恶，这里举办了一个拳击比赛，所有维亚公民都可参加，获胜者可以获得一年免费柠檬酒的奖励。  
虽然赛场设在一楼，但坐在二楼的纳伦还是能看到手中的酒水随着桌子的震动不停摇晃。他一身黑衣，带着兜帽坐在角落的位置。猎魔人虽然备受尊重，但他们超出人类的强大也依然令人畏惧，现在时局如此紧张，他不想惹麻烦。  
纳伦是个年轻的猎魔人，银白色的长发，金色的瞳孔足以将他从人群中标榜出来，这会他带着兜帽，静谧的像尊雕塑。环顾一周，除了楼下鸡飞狗跳的叫好声，只有对面一群围坐打牌的几个人——三个人神色凝重，眉头紧锁，他身边的围观者也面色难看。另一边则一脸嬉笑，杯里的柠檬酒增增减减就没空过，面前堆满了筹码。  
斜对面的人抱着妓女插科打诨，身边放着个鼓囊，看起来也是在等人。其他的三三两两坐在一起，紧声交谈着，纳伦用敏锐的五感可以捕捉到他们谈话的内容，但都不过是些怀疑谁谁也是半人种的事情，又或者是前线的战况，又或者是最近城里兴起的恶党红裤腰。  
一支烟的功夫，人还没到。纳伦盯着手里的酒杯，右眼皮跳个不停，他百无聊赖的感知了一下什么也没发现——这里一点魔素的流动的迹象也没有，不过在这个危险的时候，应该不会还有不长心眼的亚人种还会在维亚多停留一分钟。他环视酒馆，确实也没发现什么异常的躁动。  
窗台上停了一只渡鸦，男人姗姗来迟，在纳伦对面坐下。“我以为乌鸦们都是最守时的，”纳伦晃着最后半杯酒。  
“托战争的福，乌鸦们已经忙的不可开交了。”男人点的酒和面包上了，他舒服的翘脚坐下。“一个好消息，一个坏消息先听哪个？”  
乌鸦是一群情报贩子，对于生意来者不拒，从平民百姓到国家首领都是他们的顾客，听说他们的眼线甚至遍及矮人的地下城和吸血鬼的后花园，只有他们不能知道的事，没有他们不想知道的事。他们非常神秘，来往联络都是通过渡鸦，从不现身。  
不过纳伦以前曾经给乌鸦们帮过一个小忙，算得上交情，自然有了被人工接待的荣誉。“好消息是，紫罗兰夫人第56次邀请你到海边的城堡做客……”“而我非常抱歉的请您转达我对第56次拒绝紫罗兰夫人的歉意。”  
“坏消息是，”他递过来厚厚的一卷委任状。“委托虽然多，但尽是些出力多拿钱少的活。”猎魔人固然有一身绝世功夫，但是这个时代魔物与人类的存在变得泾渭分明，相安无事了好几百年，人类从原本雅斯尼亚大陆最弱小的种族变成现在唯一拥有国家制度的生灵，术士的贡献功不可没。但是对猎魔人来说，没有麻烦就意味着断了活路，他们基本上都是中立的立场，不会主动攻击魔物（当然，一般魔物见了他们也会绕道走），除非是他们觉得情有可原的雇佣式的委托。  
目前，贫困成为威胁猎魔人生命安全的最大敌人，如果在猎魔人和乞丐间选择一个职业，有脑子的人都不会选择前者。成为猎魔人首先要经历死亡率奇高的青草试炼，在诱发物的作用下实现人体细胞的突变，再经过高强度的战斗训练。一千个人里，十个人能挺过青草试炼，却只有2个人能在和魔物的战斗训练中活下来。事实也正是如此，已经有60年没出现过新的猎魔人了。  
说起来，一个猎魔人怎么能把日子过得这么糟糕，纳·穷困潦倒·伦也很纳闷，后来他接受了自己的散财体质，还有对先师希里欧斯的惭愧（师傅以前常说他也曾富甲一方）。为了生活，纳伦还曾经用他的一身本事帮人干过为地窖除鼠的活，只为了8个铜板。正如男人所说，多亏了番特公国和玛斯杰特王国的战争，混乱和杀伐带来很多麻烦事，起码现在的纳伦还能在银龙酒馆里舒舒服服的喝上一杯酒。  
寻找清水河谷镇山姆的儿子失踪，悬赏50铜板；火神庙神像失窃，悬赏100铜板；解决阿瓦银行行长大人家地窖里出现的怪声，悬赏80铜板……纳伦一张一张的翻看着，“麦田中的尸灵，这个已经解决了。”这张委任状丢在男人面前，“来这里的时候路过，顺手赚个外快。”  
“哦？看来我们乌鸦的翅膀比不上猎魔人的马蹄呀。”  
纳伦看了一圈，选了报酬最高的：最下面的那皱的发黄的纸，看起来转手了很多次，上面写着猩红公爵悬赏5银币铲除城堡周围的叛乱。  
普通人也能看出其中的端倪，一般的平息叛乱这种事交给军队便能解决，更何况还是手握兵权的公爵。但这次特地发布委任状，赏金有5银币之高。稍稍估计那转手的次数，其中的凶险和玄机，必定不是一般人能处理。  
不过这种活，对纳伦来说正是专业对口，求之不得。  
乌鸦也客气的给了他100铜板的友情价，纳伦收下了委任状，喝完最后一滴柠檬酒，和男人打了个招呼起身准备离去。  
突然，那边的牌桌被掀翻，那几个愁眉苦脸的大汉一拥而上围住了之前坐拥小山般筹码的年轻人。这边的躁动倒是吸引了纳伦的注意。之前没仔细看，但这会儿把注意力放在这些人身上，顿感诧异。  
那几个大汉看着衣着打扮，七八分猜出是无赖，赌牌输了钱，揪着中间的娃娃脸骂他出老千。但那势单力薄的年轻人脸上却无一点惧色，和之前笑嘻嘻的模样并无差别。但那随意笑容出现在他精致的脸庞上，竟让人觉得透着一股仙气。再看他衣着光鲜亮丽，但神采奕奕，举止间都是超然气度。纳伦纳闷，现在的吟游诗人何时起都如此体面？  
不过上门的生意哪有拒绝的道理？  
于是，拳头还没有落到年轻人脸上，几脸懵逼的大汉们瞬间被掀翻在地。  
娃娃脸眯着眼睛瞧纳伦，表情没有一丝变化。  
“我刚刚一直在那张桌子看着，他可没出老千，倒是你们几个合伙对付他一个。”纳伦对地上的几个人说。“手脚干净的，我可没听说银龙酒馆里允许这种事发生。”  
那几人本就是游手好闲的地痞流氓，偷偷在酒馆里设局坑人，没想却输了钱，也得亏是对方只有一人，一时火气上头耍起抢劫的心思。这会儿被揭穿了，又羞又臊，再加上纳伦这身手，一打三不带喘气的，他们也只得反个狠话灰溜溜的逃走。很快原本闹哄哄的角落只剩下娃娃脸和纳伦站着了。  
“猎魔人什么时候变得这么好心了？”纳伦早就打好了腹稿，什么乱世一人在外危险至极，什么吟游诗人肩不能担手不能提，各种游说之词还没出口，就听那娃娃脸变笑着说：“我要去猩红公爵府邸，顺路的话雇你当个保镖？”  
那一刻，纳伦觉得自己倒了80年的霉总算转运了，给他点信心，他已经梦到了自己富甲一方的那天。  
“雇猎魔人做保镖可不是什么合算的买卖。”纳伦觉得一开始起个高价，他要是真的砍起来也有一点余地。  
娃娃脸倒是一笑，“喏，刚刚赢来的钱全给你，走不走？”用下巴点点地上散落的乱七八糟的筹码。  
大佬！走！一辈子都跟你走！


End file.
